


of gigs and song confessions

by herondaleandpitch



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch
Summary: Jungsoo really wanna believe that one day, Heechul would look at him in that way, that his love for the other male will be requited. It's just a wishful thinking of his, though.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	of gigs and song confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this is, by far, the longest fic i've written. and it's just another fic that i wrote because i miss going to gigs so much ㅠㅠ 
> 
> english isn't my first language so i'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes. enjoy reading! <3

Their last class for that day just ended, and _thank God, he could finally rest_ , Jungsoo thought to himself. Biological Psychology really drains him, with all the discussions about both scientific and psychological terms, which part of the brain was affected by which mental illness, etc. Had he known psychology would be this complex, he would've taken a different program instead.

He was busy shoving his things into his bag when suddenly, someone poked his arm.

"Teukkie, you'll watch me later, right?" Heechul asked him. "I have a gig at the usual place."

"Chul, we have a 7 am class tomorrow and it's Psychological Assessment. I can't skip that class." He answered, picking up his bag and slinging it on his shoulders.

"It's earlier than usual, I promise. My set will be around 8:30 pm, after that we'll go home." Heechul pleaded. "You know that I need you there, right?"

At those words and Heechul's pleading eyes, Jungsoo knew he would cave in right then and there. "Fine, fine. Just promise me that after your set, we will go home right away, okay? That bar isn't exactly near, and with the traffic we will probably take at least an hour and a half to get home."

"Yes, yes. Jungsoo, you're the best! I'll pick you up at 6 pm, okay?" Heechul smiled widely that Jungsoo saw his dimples. He's not gonna lie, he loves that smile of his.

-

They arrived at the bar at around 15 minutes before 8 pm. As expected, the traffic is bad especially since it's a weekday. As soon as they found a table, Heechul left Jungsoo to prepare for his set, talking with the organizers and setting up his guitar. Whenever Heechul has a performance, he makes sure that Jungsoo was with him. He keeps on saying that he _needs_ Jungsoo to be there. _What for_ , the older male could only wonder.

They had been friends since high school, when Heechul transferred to their school when they were in sophomore year. There was something about him that intrigued Jungsoo. Being the class president, he was tasked to help out the younger male whenever he had troubles in school, and thus started what had been Jungsoo's difficult months. Heechul wasn't exactly the type of person to seek help from someone, and he has always kept other people at an arm's length. As much as Jungsoo wanted to give up on figuring Heechul out and making him his friend, he hears his mom at the back of his head saying _Jungsoo_ , _you must not give up on someone just because they are difficult to deal with, you never know the reason why they are behaving that way._

At least, his efforts have been fruitful. Just look at them now, two people who are total opposites of each other, but their friendship is still stronger than ever.

And well, Jungsoo hopes that it could bloom into something _more than just friendship_. He took a sip of his beer at that thought, because he knew that it could never happen.

-

By the time Heechul was about to perform, Jungsoo had finished his bottle of beer, after making sure that Heechul won't be drinking any tonight.

When his friend got on the stage, his eyes immediately looked for the older male on the crowd and when he found him, he flashed Jungsoo the smile that made the latter fall in love with him even more.

"Good evening everyone! For those who don't know me, I'm Heechul, and for those who know me, well, congratulations." The crowd chuckled at his words. "For my first song, like the usual, I dedicate this to my friend who's with me right now," he looks at Jungsoo at that. "I always drag his ass with me to watch me perform everytime and I think the least I could do is to always dedicate my first song to him."

_What_ _time are you coming out_

_We started losing light_

_I'll never make it right if you don't want me round_

Just like how it was when Heechul sings, the whole crowd was stunned by how beautiful his voice is that Jungsoo feels a sense of pride that he was his friend and that the song he was singing was for him. He knows the song by heart (probably listened to it religiously) and having his friend dedicate the song to him, it just makes the butterflies in his stomach go wild.

_Don't you see me? I,_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_Don't you need me? I,_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_On this night, in this light_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_Maybe you'd change your mind._

At those words, Heechul looked at him as if trying to tell him the words of the song. And Jungsoo almost, _almost_ , believed it, if it weren't for his brain frequently telling him that _his friend has never looked at him in that way, so nope, he doesn't like you, Jungsoo._

_I'll take it one day at a time_

_Soon, you will be mine_

_But oh, I want you now_

Jungsoo really wanna believe that one day, Heechul would look at him in that way, that his love for the other male will be requited. It's just a wishful thinking of his, though.

_According to your heart_

_My place is not deliberate_

_The feeling of your arms_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna kiss your neck_

Hell, yeah. He now regrets downing his bottle of beer earlier because he _badly_ needs one right now, but he refuse to buy one (and also the fact that he couldn't handle his liquor, so no more beer for him for tonight.)

He is thankful when the song was finally finished. Man, that was probably the longest four minutes of his life. The rest of Heechul's set went on and by the time he was done, the crowd cheered loudly and congratulated him for such a great performance.

Once Heechul got down from the stage, he went to the table where Jungsoo was sitting. "Congratulations, Chul." The older male greeted the younger one. "As expected, you made the crowd speechless once again." He smiled while saying those words for he knows what will be the effect of it on his friend.

And true enough, even though the lighting of the bar was a bit dim, he saw how Heechul's cheeks and ears turned into a shade of pink. He chuckled at the sight, still can't comprehend how someone like Heechul gets flustered at hearing compliments.

"Ugh, shut up Jungsoo." Heechul could only answer him while trying his best to will away the blush on his cheeks. _Cute_ , Jungsoo thought to himself.

As if Heechul remembered something, he asked Jungsoo, "How about you? What do you think of my performance?"

"Well I admit, you're really good. Wait, actually, you're better than the first time I watched you perform." Jungsoo grins at the blushing man beside him. "I also can't believe you sang that song and even told that it's for me." He said while rolling his eyes.

"What can I say? That song reminds me of you whenever I hear it." Heechul tells him while looking at his eyes. At those words and the way Heechul looked at him, Jungsoo could feel the butterflies that reside in his stomach having a party once again. He was at a loss for words, and the two just stared at each other, both afraid to break the moment.

After sometime, Jungsoo cleared his throat while looking away. "Can we go home now? 'Cause you know, 7 am class tomorrow?" Heechul nodded at that. "Okay, I'll just say goodbye to the organizers then we'll be off."

-

It was already 11 pm by the time they got to Jungsoo's house. The drive home was quiet, save for the music playing on the stereo. The scene earlier kept on replaying on his mind that he can't help but tell himself over and over that _Heechul doesn't like you that way, Jungsoo. Stop your thoughts before you get hurt._

When the car stopped, Jungsoo immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to his friend. "Thank you for bringing me home. Take care!" He just wants to get out of the car as soon as possible.

He was about to open the car door when Heechul stopped him. "Wait, Jungsoo. I-"

"Yes?"

"Uh, nothing. Thank you for coming with me tonight." His friend answered him. He offered Heechul a smile and said, "It's no big deal. You know that I can't say no to you." Then, he stepped out of the car, not seeing how Heechul's face became a blushing mess.

That night, sleep finally found Jungsoo at 3 am after hours of tossing and turning on his bed.

-

Jungsoo was peacefully taking his dog for a walk that early morning. It was one of those rare days where he could use his time leisurely without having to worry about school requirements. It has been a while since he's done this, with all the things that demand his attention and time, and he just want to have some peace for himself.

The other reason why he decided to wake up early and take Shimkoong for a walk is to clear his head. The past few days, Heechul has been behaving unusually, taking every chance to sit next to him, making sure that Jungsoo is doing fine when he seems to be stressed out, and the way he looks at him had changed, too, though Jungsoo couldn't point out how it changed, it's just that he _knows_. And it's really unsettling.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when Shimkoong suddenly ran excitedly, and therefore he has no choice but to follow where his princess would go. "Koongie-yah, slow down. Why are you even excited?" He was only answered by a giddy bark from the maltese.

He saw the answer why his dog became excited when a man approached him, being dragged by a dog with the same excitement as Shimkoong.

"Teukkie hyung!" Donghae called him enthusiastically once they were near each other.

"Oh, Donghae-yah, you're awake too early? And why are you the one who's walking Bok? Shouldn't it be your brother?" He asked the younger.

"Ah, about that. Heechul hyung had a fever last night, and so, I decided to walk Bok instead this morning." Donghae answered.

"What? How is he?"

"I'm not sure. I think his temperature got lower compared to last night, but only a bit better. You wanna check on him, hyung?" Donghae offered him.

Jungsoo seemed to think twice if he should go visit Heechul to make sure how the other is doing, or to just go home and take a rest and avoid Heechul until he figured out what has changed between them. In the end, his care for the other man won and he went with Donghae home.

-

"Heechul hyung?" Donghae calls from outside of Heechul's room. "I'm going inside okay? Teukkie hyung's here with me."

When there was no answer from the inside, the younger man opened the door of the room and went inside, with Jungsoo following behind. They saw that Heechul was still sleeping, so Donghae decided to leave the room, leaving Jungsoo behind after telling him that he should wait until Heechul wakes up, since it was probably almost time for the sick man to intake his medicine.

The older man proceeded to sit on the floor beside Heechul's bed, facing the other man, and taking the time to stare at his sleeping form. He can't help but smile a little at how peacefully Heechul sleeps, wondering how this man could be this beautiful even when he's asleep. He reached out to straighten the creases on the other's forehead, probably from dreaming something unpleasant. The action made the other stir in his sleep, and he eventually opened his eyes, staring sleepily at Jungsoo.

"Jung..soo? What are you doing here?" Heechul asked, and Jungsoo swear that the younger man's sleepy voice was the best sound that he has heard, aside from the man’s laugh.

"I met Hae while I was walking Shimkoong, and he told me that you're sick and so he invited me here to check on you." He answered softly while stroking Heechul's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Jungsoo noticed Heechul's pink cheeks and he doesn't know if it is because the other was sick or if he's blushing. "I'm still sleepy, though."

"Then sleep. I'll be going now so you can rest." He was about to stand up from the floor when he felt a hand hold his. He looked at Heechul and saw the other was pouting.

"Please stay?"

At Heechul's pout and his pleading eyes, Jungsoo got weak again and went back to his place on the floor. "Okay, okay. Only until you fell asleep, I need to go back home." When he saw the younger man's smile, he knew that it was worth it.

"Thank you, Teukkie." Heechul said while squeezing Jungsoo's hand that he was holding. Not long after, the younger man went back to sleep, and when Jungsoo felt the hand that was holding his loosen, he decided that it was time to go. But before going out, he kissed the younger man's forehead first and made sure that the other was comfortable.

 _He's only sick, Jungsoo._ He thought while walking back to his home. _You know how clingy he can be when he was like that._

-

They were sitting at the floor of Heechul's room, struggling in doing their requirements which are due for next week, when Heechul suddenly asked, "Why did you took psychology?"

Jungsoo just shrugged at that. "My mom. It's what she wants for me and I'm just like, okay then. I didn't really think of it when I applied for college." He looked at Heechul at that. "How about you? No offense but even after three years of studying psychology, I still think you're not cut out for this."

Heechul only chuckled at that. "None taken, don't worry." He dropped whatever he was doing and took a long look at Jungsoo before answering. "Honestly? I only decided to study it because of you."

"Huh?"

There was a long pause before Heechul answered. "Back in high school when you said that you'll take up psychology, I decided to follow you. I don't exactly have any dreams that time, all I know is that I wanted to always be close to you."

"Huh?"

Heechul once again chuckled, seeing how cute Jungsoo looks when he's confused. "Park Jungsoo, you're supposed to be smart, you know that? For someone who's a dean's lister, you're really dense."

When he realizes that the other man will most likely not say anything, he said, "I love you, Teukkie. Do I need to spell it out to you?"

Jungsoo could only blink in confusion. _Heechul loves him? HEECHUL LOVES HIM?_ "You really have no idea, do you? Even after all those- ugh." Meanwhile, Heechul could only groan in frustration.

"I'm not being exactly subtle so I thought—" A sigh could be heard as a way of finishing that sentence.

After a few minutes, Jungsoo seemed to come out of his own thoughts. "Heechul-ah, I..."

"Don't force yourself to say it back when you don't feel that way, too. It's fine, Jungsoo. I just wanna say it because if I don't, I feel like I'm gonna explode one day and that's not gonna be good becau—"

Heechul was forcefully stopped from his ramblings by the feeling of Jungsoo's lips on his cheeks. His eyes widen in shock as the color red paints his cheeks up to his ears.

"Yah! Why did you do that?!" He asked while holding his cheeks. The older male only chuckled at him. "You're really cute when you blush, Chul." He said with a grin plastered on his face.

And as if it's even possible, Heechul's face turned a darker shade of red at those words. "Shut up." He mumbled while throwing a glare at Jungsoo, which has lost its effect because of how flustered he is.

"You said I don't have to force saying it, so I won't. I love you, Kim Heechul. I have for years now."

Heechul unconsciously bit his lips to stop himself from smiling upon hearing those words come out of the other's mouth.

Jungsoo followed his movements with his eyes and whispered softly, "Can I?", in which Heechul could only nod as a response.

There was no drum roll that leads to the moment they kissed, only the sound of their hearts beating in sync as they slowly, slowly lean into each other, until their mouths finally connected.

There were no fireworks in the background, but it was as if everything finally fell into its proper place, their hearts finally found where they belong.

It was just a meeting of lips at first, until both of them fell into a rhythm. It was just a soft and slow kiss, both of them taking their time to test the new boundaries that was presented to them, both believing that there's no need to rush and make up for the lost time, because it has _always_ been Jungsoo for Heechul, and Heechul for Jungsoo.

They only pulled apart from each other when breathing became necessary, both faces sports a blush painted on their cheeks and a shy smile from what has transpired between them.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, both staring at each other's eyes, as if they're trying to convey all the words left unsaid between them for the past years through their eyes. It was beautiful, magical even, and they hope that the moment will not stop.

Except that it did.

Donghae barged in to Heechul's room without knocking. "Hyung, have you seen my Switch? I've been loo--" He stopped when he saw his stepbrother shooting daggers at him.

"Your Switch isn't here, and I swear to god Lee Donghae, get out of my room and knock on the door next time!" Heechul rarely get mad at his younger brother, but right now, he's so pissed off at him.

-

_I know it's exam week but I have a gig tomorrow night at the same place, and same hour? I promise we'll go home as soon as I'm done. Please, Jungsoo?_

He could feel a headache coming. It is only Tuesday but the exams they had are really, really exhausting, mentally and physically. Jungsoo spent most of his nights reviewing their lessons since he needs to stay in the Dean's list this semester.

As much as he wanted to rest tomorrow night, he knew he needed to go and watch his boyfriend perform. Huh, _boyfriend_. After last week’s confession, they had sat down and talked about it, both of them agreeing to give it a try despite the unspoken inhibitions that they felt. Nothing has changed between them except for a few kisses shared between them and the skinship (Heechul loves to hold his hands whenever he can and whenever he wants).

 _Okay, okay. I'll go with you. Pick me up?_ He replied to the younger male with a small smile gracing his lips _._

-

The bar was bustling with people and smells heavily of cigarettes and alcohol mixed together and Jungsoo could feel a headache incoming. Heechul seemed to sense it, and squeezed the other man's hand as a way of comfort and assurance.

They found a table at the left side of the bar near the stage. Like the usual, once they were settled, Heechul went to where the organizers are but before he can, Jungsoo pulled him and left a kiss on his neck. "For good luck.", he whispered while smiling, which made his boyfriend a blushing mess while walking towards the organizers.

-

"Hello everyone, I'm Heechul!" He greeted once he was settled on stage. "I know I always dedicate my first song to my friend, but this time, my first song will be dedicated to my, well, boyfriend who is sitting right there." He then points to Jungsoo who chokes on his drink upon hearing those words, while the crowd cheers loudly. "And yes, they're the same person."

_I was just an only child of the universe_

_And then I found you_

_And then I found you_

Once again, the whole bar was entranced by Heechul's voice, and it makes Jungsoo so damn proud every time that people appreciate and love his boyfriend's voice whenever he sings. He believes that that is one of the man's hidden charms.

_I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you_

_But not as much as I do_

_Not as much as I do_

It's funny how the last time Jungsoo was here and watching Heechul perform, he was pretty sure that the said man has no feelings for him, that the idea of the said man ever loving him back was just a wishful thinking. Little did he know, those songs that Heechul dedicate to him conveys how the younger man feels for him. _That's the reason why he needs me here everytime_ , Jungsoo thinks to himself. _Because in front of this crowd, Heechul needs someone who he can call his sanctuary_.

_I'm here at the beginning of the end_

_Oh, the end of infinity with you_

_I'm done with having dreams_

_I think that I believe_

_You drain all the fear from me_

The whole time Heechul was singing, he was looking straight into Jungsoo's eyes and Jungsoo does the same. Somehow, even though they are in a place filled with people, they feel like they're the only ones there. When Heechul was done with the song, he uttered an "I love you, Jungsoo", which made the bar filled with cheers and congratulatory words, and Jungsoo to be flustered.

Once the noise had died down, Heechul proceeded with his next performance, with small talks in between. A small smile was gracing the older male's lips during the entirety of the singer's performance, his heart feeling full as of the moment at the sight of his boyfriend doing what he loves.

-

When Heechul was done performing, he thanked the crowd and immediately went to where his boyfriend was seated and sat beside him after kissing the latter's cheeks. "I'm done with performing. Wanna go home now?"

"Hmm, not really. It's our free day tomorrow, might as well rest the whole day tomorrow and just stay here for a bit longer with you here tonight."

"Are you sure? We could just go home now and get that sleep we both deserve, you know."

Jungsoo seemed to think for a bit longer at that. "Do you wanna sleep over?" He asked, which completely surprised Heechul. "I mean, if you only want to, you know. It's just that I'm really, really tired but I also want to spend some time with you but I also wanna--"

He was shushed when Heechul put a finger on his lips. "Alright, I will. Let's drop by my house first so I could get some change of clothes, yeah?" He said while chuckling. Jungsoo is really cute when he just blabbers like that.

"Sure." He answered with a small grin was plastered on his face, enough to show his dimples which Heechul can't help but kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> songs used:  
> fallingforyou by the 1975  
> the last of the real ones by fall out boy
> 
> let's be moots on twitter!!!  
> twitter: myeolcheechul


End file.
